


Mysterious

by DancingShadows



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Childhood Trauma, Demons, Mystery, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 22:33:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9349208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingShadows/pseuds/DancingShadows
Summary: Two demon butlers, two young earls, and a mysterious family; What could possibly go wrong? Absolutely everything. What happens when Ciel, Sebastian, Alois, and Claude come face to face with The Queen's Shadow





	

The rain poured down out of the clouds and onto the roof of the Blackwell Family Estate. Drenching everything caught outside. Lavinia Blackwell and her younger sister Vera were watching the rain fall from the warmth and dryness of their bed room.

 

"Rain is really quite dreadful, isn't it Lavinia," Vera said as she got up from watching a particular raindrop run down the glass. Her light blue ruffle and lace dress flourishing as she spun around the spacious bed room.

 

"Yes Vera, it really is," Lavinia's soft, yet elegant voice spoke up as she too stood up from the soft cushioned window seat, but instead of spinning around she headed towards the large wooden double doors.

 

With one hand on the door handle, Lavinia turned back around to Vera who had made her way around the room and back to the window seat

 

"Everyone should be gathered by now, Shall we head downstairs?" She questioned her younger sister. Vera nodded and stood up once again and followed her older sister out the doors.


End file.
